WTF…Cinderella was never like this!
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Max has a crush on school's top drama student. His friend Tyson knows this and sign him up for the upcoming play, but with Kai as the director, Cinderella will never be the same.[Yaoi MaRe, TyKa already dating]
1. Chapter 1

KiraraCutie: Hey people this is my other new fic I was writing I hope you like it.

Sanura: if you do please review

KC: that would be nice then I can see if it's good.

* * *

It was a quite day in Bey City, the birds where chirping the bees where buzzing, the butterflies flew around in twos and all was quite at Bey City High you could hear even hear the breeze blowing with…

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP WAS THAT!" came a yelled

Kai was interviewing the students for the fall play. He was really getting into the part as the director, he was sitting in a director's chair that he placed in between aisle he had on a director's hat, and small square frame glasses. He held in his had a megaphone and on his lap was a clipboard and pen, next to him was a small table that had container of coffee with a cup full of it. He was currently yelling at a lot of student.

"You Suck! NEXT!"

"That was perfect, IN SHIT VILLE! NEXT!"

"Are you sure you're not looking for the Stupid Con! NEXT!"

"Can I say anything but lame."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? BULLSHIT? OR JUST PLAIN SHIT?

"Huh? You're done? Great I'll call you if I need to fall asleep again." Kai said while pretending to fall asleep.

The next guy actually tried to fight back.

"CRAP!"

"But…"

"CRAP"

"But I…"

"CARP"

"Can't you just…"

"CCRRRAAAAPPP C-R-A-P CRAP!"

The guy gave up seeing he was not getting though to Kai. And that is how all of Kai's auditions went and every one who audition ended up running off the stage crying, or glaring at him.

"Next! Kon, Ray! ... Kon! Get up here!" Kai yelled

Kai turned to face the remaining auditioning people who where sitting behind him in the seats of the auditorium. Finally a boy got up he was wearing baggie dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt with a tiger on the back and a small yin yang symbol on the front. He also had on black Vans, and a torn piece of cloth was used as a headband to keep his hair out of his face, the rest of his hair reached down the back and it was wrapped in a white cloth. He had headphones in his ears and was bouncing his head to the beat.

"Any day now Kon." Kai said getting ticked off.

Ray heard Kai's remarked but made no change in his walking pace to the stage, finally he was on the stage. He read the line everyone was required to read and waited for Kai's answer.

"Bravo, bravo" Kai said cheerfully as he clapped his hands, Ray took a bow and started to head off stage.

"Thank you for showing us how not to act." Kai said suddenly

Ray stopped and turned to face Kai.

"What did you say?" Ray asked

"You heard me you long hair pussy! You can't act." Kai spat out.

Ray jumped off the stage and got up in his face.

"Better take that back you dick weed director." Ray said back as he knocks off Kai's hat

"That's right you ass! I'm the _director _and what I say goes, so you know what!"

Both where face to face

"What? You're an inconsiderate ass wipe, and a hell of a jack ass director?"

"No," Kai said as he stuck out his hand

"You're in."

Ray was confused

"You're in because, you where the only one to talk fight me back. I need more auditioning actors like you." Kai said

Ray stared at Kai's outstretch hand then starched his own hand out.

"Hey it's cool, I like your style." Ray said shaking Kai's hand

"Here you got the lead role, you understand that you're devoted to this play and keeping your grades up and all that shit." Kai not wanting to get into to much of the rules

Ray took the script "Yeah, fine whatever I'll keep them up"

Ray walked out and Tyson walked in

"Wow Kai you're loud I could hear you when I entered the school…

_This is SHIT! That is CRAP! You're an ass..."_ Tyson said imitating what he heard

What did you do with the try outs people? There all depress." Tyson said

"I yelled at them, only one person got a part and that person is Ray Kon, because he actually fought back. Besides that other kid but he gave up." Kai stated

Tyson stared at Kai "You mean the Chinese troublemaker and great actor? Also know as the White Tiger?" Tyson said on edge of his seat.

"Yeah, I guess so, why do you want to know?" Kai said getting suspicious.

"Just curious, hehe, o and can I sign up my friend he has to make up a test so can be here." Tyson said putting his hands together.

"Fine." He said Kai then looked as Tyson wrote out the letter M-a-x T-a-t-e

"Thanks Kai I have to go to Choir practice so I'll be back after school with Max."

Tyson place a small kiss on Kai's lips and left but then asked

"Kai what play is it and what's so special about it?" Tyson asked he knew his boyfriend didn't plan to follow the really story he always added his own style to it.

"Well for one it's going to be played by all boys and two it is Cinderella remake."

"Perfect." Tyson said with a devilish smile

* * *

KC: hey guy what do you think? I'm just swarming with ideas if I didn't post them now they would never make it here.

Sanura: remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sanura: Hey KC can't be here and she keep getting all these MaRe ideas they just keep coming so I have to post then for her.

Matt: Why?

Sanura: She's on Lent and she gave up reading oO she did

Sanura: yup and cookies

Matt: how she taking it?

Sanura: not to well she going crazy and some what sick from lack of fanfictions. looks at KC who is rocking back and forth in a corner

Matt: so she won't be on for awhile right

Sanura: just for awhile, well anyway the other stories she posted will be updated so that's all I have to say besides the disclaimer which is…

KC doesn't own Beyblade and if she did it would be yaoi but you all know that.

* * *

School had ended a while back but two people where still walking down the hall. One was wearing a pair of lose baggy black jeans with a few belts overlapping each other, a long dark blue sweater, with sleeves that went to the palm of his hands, and a heavy black coat.

"Tyson how could you!" yelled Max trying to get away.

Ok so one was being dragged down the hall.

"What you mean how could I? How couldn't I! I know you like Ray and he has one of the leads." Tyson said with a smile on his face as he continued to pull Max.

"But I can't act." Max said with a smile in hopes to make him stop.

"That dose not matter it's open to anyone." Tyson said as he continued to drag his genki blond friend down the hall.

"But Ty." Max whined giving Tyson his blue puppy dog eyes act.

"Sorry Max but that won't get you out of this." Tyson said as he pushed him towards the dressing room.

"Don't worry I'll be behind the director." said Tyson and started to leave

"Hey Ty?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"Where did you get that coat I don't remember you wearing it earlier?" Max asked pointing to the black leather coat.

Tyson just grinned and answered "A friend let me barrow it." He then turned and left Max in front of the dressing room door.

Turns out the teachers heard what Kai was doing and put the rest of the auditioning teens in there so they would not be afraid to audition.

Max took a deep breath and walked inside the room and found it was three fourth full of girls the rest where boys. He could also hear a faint yelling but ignored it.

With Kai or the yelling whatever way you see it

"Miss I hate to say this but… Kai though for a sec put a finger as if in deep though then said …well actual no I don't, your acting suck try again next year. NEXT!"

'_Stupid teachers telling me to be nicer well that's as close as they'll get.'_

"I see you're still not going easy on them love."

Kai gave a quick smirk and answered "Why should I when it's the truth. I mean if Ashton Kutcher can yell at people why, can't I?"

"That's my Kai, so who's next?" Tyson asked as he looked over Kai's shoulder and down the list of names.

Kai put the list out of Tyson's sight and said "Some girl called Mariah."

"That's the chick that likes Ray right?"

"Like I would know, I just know that she a girl and I don't need girls in my all boy play so I plan to be really mean, hehe."

"Mariah! Get out here now." Kai yelled

Mariah came out on stage and looked like she was going to prom she was wearing a pink ballroom gown with a blond wig she soon started to say a line.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Rom…"

"Next!"

"WHAT! I didn't even finish yet."

"I don't care you're not the one I'm looking for so I'll see you next time."

"Hey you are suppose to hear everyone and I'm not leaving till you hear me out." She screamed as she throw the wig down.

"You want to know why I already demisted you."

"Yes I do"

"Girls like you come to every one of these auditions hoping to end up getting the lead part with Ray you then ended up forgetting your lines because your drooling over him and the understudies are the same so the whole plays ending up getting cancel because they claim that they learn the line but don't. And that's mine reason for getting ride of you."

"How do you know I won't be the same?" Mariah said with a sarcastic tone and placing her hand on her hips.

Kai looked at Mariah and then he put the stuff he had aside he walked up to the stage he never took his eyes off her.

"I've been in this drama production for five years with four plays ever year not one has gone by because of what I told you, you gave the same fucking crap like all the other sluts and wannabes and I get crap for giving them the part, you want to say that I'll do it when it's obvious your in it just for Ray. I heard the rumors your in love with Ray Kon but know what I don't give a damn fucking crap about it. You're just a little lovesick girl wanting to kiss the guy of your dreams who will never notice or like you."

Kai never left contact with her eyes and was talking so serious Mariah started to tear up taking in every word. Kai turned and returned to his seat and once again said "Next" with that Mariah started off the stage.

"Just one thing." She said as she turned to Kai.

"What?" He said

"How did you know?" Mariah asked

Kai smirked at the question and answered. "You did a line from Romeo and Juliet a tale of love that could not be."

**Two Hours later**

"Next" Kai yelled he was getting tired and had a blood vain popping out.

"Never had I've so bored in my life." Kai said to Tyson

"Really it seems fun to me."

"You're not the one making choices."

"Well how many more is there."

Kai lazily picked up the clipboard and look down the list

"Thank god one more."

Kai waited for the last person to come out and looked him up from head to toe. He was wearing snowboarding pants that where green at the bottom and at about his knees went to white, with a loose black turtleneck sweater that is longer than his hand.

"Ok you ready?"

Max gave a nodded and read the line…

"I can to enter this contest Mario, I know and I can win. Even if I don't I'll be better than you."

Kai raised an eyebrow _'Hmm, I don't think he ever acted before but with a little more practice he might just have what it takes.'_

Kai paused for a moment and then asked.

"Just out of curiosity have you ever acted before?"

'_Crap he know I can't act I can't believe I let Tyson talk me into this.'_

"No I haven't, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that you'll have to work harder."

"That's fine"

"Longer night."

"Ok"

"And keep your grades up."

"Not a problem."

"Ok welcome to play Max."

"Yay, Max you made it!" Tyson ran up to the stage and gave Max a near to death bear hug.

"Tyson I need him alive." Kai said

While all the celebration was going on stage, from behind it lurked a figure "Mark my words Max I'll make sure you'll pay."

**Later that day**

After everyone left Kai locked up the auditorium (Yes he had the keys he got the key copied) and walked out with Tyson next to him.

"That was fun Kai."

"Un huh" Kai looked at more carefully at the coat Tyson had on.

"Tyson is that my coat?"

"It could be." Tyson said putting a finger to his chin to look innocent.

"Where and when did you get it?"

"You gave it to me last week when it snowed."

"Browed"

"But Kai it looks so nice on me don't you think?" Tyson gave Kai a seductive look. Which was one Kai could not refuse.

"Fine you can keep it."

"Yay!"

"For a kiss." Kai added quickly

Tyson gave a pout "No far Kai."

Kai got very childish at that moment and stuck his tongue out "That's the price take it or leave..."

Before Kai could say anything else Tyson press his lips against Kai and wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him closer. They parted for a moment, and with a smirk on his face Tyson asked.

"Did that cover it?"

Kai sat there like a dumb fuck, but was grinning inside at what had happen.

* * *

Sanura: ok that was fun well I'm turning it over to Matt.

Matt: Sure just give me you don't finish.

Sanura: I always do.

Matt: Well thanks for reading this please review, see was that so hard?

Sanura: Yes


	3. Chapter 3

KiraraCutie: wow it's been awhile since I've updated

Sanura: I know finally you decide to update

KC: Hey I have finals which I should be studying for

Sanura: why aren't you then

KC: I'm lazy

Sanura: I should have know you'd say that

Matt: Well at least you'll have summer to work on stories

Sanura: Yeah right I bet she's going to be lazy and go to summer school

Matt: Be nice

KC: Hey Sanrua your one to talk you've going since the 6th grade

Sanura: shut up!

KC: Well now that I'm back here with my stories I'm happy sits in chair with laptop and looks at all the stories to update yup I'm happy nn;;; disclaimer pleases Matt.

Matt: Sure here it goes KC dose not own Beyblade but she dose own the play script.

KC: How I missed that and sorry if this is short.

* * *

"Blah" talking

_Blah thinking_

**Blah script story**

* * *

"Ok class I'm the director I hope you have nothing plan these next weeks after school because I'm going to have you here till you're in charter then we'll get to the really work." Kai said walking down the straight line of actors like a drill instructor.

"Wait what are our roles?" someone asked.

"More importantly what's the play?" asked a red head.

"Glad you asked, do any of you notice something wired?" Kai said stopping where he was walking.

…………… The boys looked around

"Hey there are no girls here!" Someone shouted.

"That's right there are no girls this play it will be just done by boys, kind of like, Shakespeare time, but besides that this play is close to Cinderella. If you are familiar with the story then throw out that version, this play is nothing like it." Kai said starting to walk back and forth again.

The faces in front of Kai where all dumbfounded till one had the idea to ask…

"What do you mean?"

Kai sighed and showed everyone a cover of the script. The cover had a figure of a boy with a guitar and a band. But the thing is the boy was kissing what seemed to be another boy.

'WHAT THE FUCK!" What heard to everyone who was in close range.

"If you all are just about done yelling I'll tell you what the play is about." Kai said starting to get a headache from the sudden group's yell.

"Makusu has a dream of becoming a rock star but when his parents died all hope of that was lost. He lives with a foster parent and his two kids. One day a band from school hears him singing and ask if he would join the band, Makusu refuses thinking he'll get in trouble, but after some convincing agrees and they enter a contest. This whole time he is falling in love with the drummer of the band. Do any of you have a problem doing this play? No, good I don't intend to change it." Kai said not giving anyone a chance to say no.

"So who is playing who?"

"Well the drummer is played by Ray Kon is that ok with you?" Kai said even though the answer would not matter.

"Fine with me I have no problem" Ray said as not really caring.

"Even is there's a kissing seen?" Kai said as if trying test him.

"Like I said fine with me."

"Ok then the other lead is Makusu by Max Tate, the Guitarist Tala the Bass Bryan. The stepparent will be Robert and the stepbrother and sister are Lee and Mario. So do any of you have a problem with that? No? good come get your script and come back tommarow with your permission slip signed we start at 3:10 if your late you miss the whole practice, so don't be late take the rest of this time to meet your co actors." Kai said waving his hand implying to get out of his sight.

"Tyson you're in the play to?" Max asked wondering since he didn't audition.

"Yeah but it's nothing special, I only got it because of you." Tyson said with a smile

"What I do?" Max asked with worried in his voice

"Nothing don't worry about it, so shall we meet the others?" Tyson said as he put his hands up in defense position.

Max and Tyson looked around the auditorium; Kai was talking with Tala with Bryan next to him. Robert was talking to Mario.

"Hey Tyson do you know all these people?" Max asked as he finally noticed all the other students

"Yeah, that guy with Purple hair is Robert he's pretty much filthy rich like Kai who's that guy with the two tone hair." Tyson said

"I know who Kai is Tyson; you only talk about him how many times a day." Max said with a 'matter of fact voice'

"Haha very funny well Kai is talking to Tala the fiery red head and the big guy next to him Bryan both also rich and both seeing each other." Tyson said as he put his finger to his chin as to make sure his information was right.

"The other guy with black hair is Lee and I don't know the pink haired guy sitting on the floor. And I'm sure I don't have to tell you who the guy sitting on the stage is." Tyson said as he gestured to the stage.

Max looked where Tyson was pointing at, on the stage was Ray sitting on the stairs that lead up to the stage. He seem deep in though until he jerked his head up and looked at Kai who was saying something.

"Hey everyone listen up the costume department will be coming by sometime this week to get measurements for your outfits, all you of you are dismissed, except for Max Tate and Ray Kon." Kai said with a smirked on his face.

"Huh, why?" Ray asked demanding to know.

"Well Ray, it says here that you are at the top actor in the whole school. I need you to help Max, he is new to acting and needs to know the basics so if you don't mined help him out." Kai said sarcastically.

"Fine not like it matters when I go home." Ray said and crossed his arms.

"Ok then I'll see you two tomorrow." Kai said with smile out the door.

"Bye Maxie." Tyson said as he closed the door leaving Max and Ray in the same room alone.

Ray took off his headphones and Max put down his bag.

_Tyson you're in so much trouble when I see you next time_

"So why'd you sign up for this play if you can't act?" Ray asked breaking the silence and though of Max.

" Hun? O, well I got sign up by a friend and he going to make sure that I stay with it." Max answered as he noticed how interesting the floor looked

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Well I use to act but I stopped because my mom didn't approve." Max answered surprise he keep going deeper into the question.

"So what about now what's different?" Ray said not leaving Max alone.

"Well I just won't tell her I'm doing it, now will I?" Max said somewhat on his last nerve.

"Sneaky I like you, I think well get along just fine." Ray said as put on a smile.

"So you know how to act?" Ray asked to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes I did some acting in middle school." Max said

"Ok then let's do a scene and see what you have to work on." Ray said as he grabbed his scrip book.

Ray opened to a random part in the script and lucky Max it was where he first gets kissed by Ray.

"Well I would have to say this is the best part to see what you need to work on." Ray said looking over the scene.

Ray read aloud:

**As the competition ended everyone cheered Rei gave Tala a high five and turned to see Makusu going off the stage he soon followed him out and found him on the balcony of the hotel. **

"**So mom, dad I finally did it, I got to play with a band, at a competition and I think we won. I told you I could do it…"**

**Rei knew it was wrong to eardrop but he couldn't help it**

"**And I think I found that someone just for me but I don't think he feels the same."**

_(wow can I play this line Max thought to himself)_

"**He's the drummer I told you about, I wish I had a sign or something"**

"**How about this for it" Rei said as he showed up behind Makusu and tilled his chin upwards **

As Ray was reading the script he followed every word and tilled Max's chin towards him

"**I didn't know that you felt the same as I did. If I did I would have done this a long time ago" Rei leaded in closing the gap between them. **

Ray was inches away from Max's face then Max turned away.

"I see you have great acting skills, but playing it out is hard am I right?" Ray asked know he was.

Max shrugged "I guess."

Ray got up and stand closing his eyes and cupping his chin and tilting his head. "Well the audience needs to believe where really in love they'll feel it but what about seeing it? They'll want a kiss" Ray said turning around looking straight at Max.

Max looked up and pleaded "But Ray…"

Before Max could say anything else Ray had kiss him and after Max had gotten over his shocked he melted into the sweet kiss.

Tyson smirked from the crate he was standing on to look inside through the top of door's glass window.

"See Kai I knew it would work." Tyson said to Kai who was next to him, looking inside also. Kai just turned around and crossed his arms.

"Fine you win what do you want to do tonight."

"How about we get some dinner and go over to my house my parents are out of town."

Kai smirked "I'd like that"

* * *

KC: Well that's it for this story I have work on a lot more. But for now lets go to the reviews.

**kawaii-yaoi-overdose – Thanks for the review lent was ok but I was slowly dieing Rin nice try at least attempted Lent so after along time I updated.**

**bluerosety – I'm happy that you like the story so far the Remeo and Juliet one just came to me so I went with it. And you are correct with your guess dnnb great job.**

**Devil Subaru Chan – yup I updated… hmm make Mariah suffer make Mariah suffer yup that's on my check list for this story. Your correct with your guess just like bluerosety, don't worry Tyson will make sure of that of else Kai will get it.**

**Kenzie Jadenwie – yup there one of my fav fic's to write :P**

**xWishxUponxAxStar – yeah there where many guess who that was I think you might be right also.**

**Dancing Bear of Love and Care – I did!**

Sanura: so KC updated it took awhile but she did it

Matt: so please review again

Sanura: yes please do

KC: and all who are reading Xmas Pets well that will be updated in July for the heck of Christmas in July saying. :p I don't know maybe earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

KiraraCutie: Ok, ok finally I'm getting back in the swing of things.

Sanura: Yeah sure you, what have you been doing?

KC: Hey I have school work, and a lot of stories, also Video game and

Sanura: You're just obsessing over Kingdom Hearts

KC: Well that's nothing to be ashamed about

Sanura: True but you are still in trouble

KC: I know, reviewers I'm really sorry I haven't updated I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

**Pokemon2000** – Great to know I have another person who likes my Beyblade stories thanks for the review.

**ConanRankatygohvidgottru** – Final this story has been updated after a long long long long logn time. Sorry for the late update.

**J.Havoc** – Well wait no more hopefully I can update this more often, by the way I love your story also, Running Water sorry I haven't gotten around to reviewing reading it in school my senior year also.

**The Mad Empty Shell** – Starting to get back in the mode to updating fic especially the MaRe's so don't worry I will update.

**  
Akira of the Twilight **– O no worries Akira there will me some more in fact just cuez you asked you got it Fluff and Kisses in this chap just for you. Keep in mind parking lot.

**kawaii-yaoi-overdose **- ;;; well I guess you didn't have to be sad Kyo cuez I didn't get around to updating it till now. XP

**GoShorties **– Yup got to love the classic surprised kissed. And I will be updating, hopefully you come back and review again.

**Devil Subaru Chan **– VV yeah spelling not my strong point one reason why I'm here to improve on that the other write MaRe fanfiction XD. I think Maxie can do it.

**bluerosety **– Ray kissed Max Ray kissed Max Ray kissed Max O, opps he-he sorry about that. Mariah she can do a lot of things you never know, but things for sure. Ray kissed Max

**xWishxUponxAxStar** – Tyson's role in the play will be reveled but not yet he-he yeah I suck, and only Max knows but Ray is catching on.

* * *

"Is this really happening to me, I'm I really kissing Ray?" Max asked himself, as he felt less weight on his lips.

Ray had broken the kiss and looked at Max with a small smile.

"I hope I did not just steal your first kiss."

"Um no I'm ok" Max said as he looked away with small blush.

Ray looked down. "You're still not use to kissing me are your?"

Max tensioned up a bit. "I can tell from the way you kissed."

Max gave a pout. "Well I'm sorry I never kiss anyone in a play before." He shouted and crossed his arms

"No – no you where good it's just needs a little work." Ray said in his defense holding his hand up front, and then scratched behind his head.

"Guess we could call it a day." Ray got up and held his hand out to help Max up.

"Where do you live?" Ray asked as he hosted Max up.

Max gave a shrug and placed his bag over his shoulder. "It's about half hour walk away."

"Want a ride?" Ray asked as he grabbed his own stuff.

"You have a car?"

"Yup come on." Both headed to the door that Tyson and Kai where still at and both began to panic.

After panicking up and down the hall a little they stood with their back to the wall. The doors almost crushed both of them. After Max and Ray turned the corner, Tyson and Kai let out the breath they didn't know they where holding. Tyson made the baseball umpired safe signal, and Kai left a smile come at the sight of how cute Tyson acted.

"Don't worry _O Great Director Kai_ I'll be at rehearsal by 3:10 sharp." Came Ray's taunting and sarcastic voice.

"And Tyson you're getting off so easy next time I see you." Max said joining in.

As Max fallowed Ray out to the student parking lot, he couldn't get that kiss out of his head.

"Max look out!"

Max snapped out of his thoughts as he saw two beams of light speeding towards him. The next thing Max knew was that he leaning against something cold and hard while he was looking at a the sweatshirt of a certain someone.

He was so distracted that a crazy student driver almost him, luck Ray pulled him to the side in time.

Ray had pulled Max to the side and placed him between himself and the wall. Max looked up to see a panting Ray taking in deep breath of air.

"Are you ok?"

Max gave a slight nod as took in all that just happen.

"Don't do that again what where you thinking about that made you not see that car coming?" Ray asked as he laid his forehead against Max's.

Max said something but it came out more as a mumble. "Come again?"

"It … was uh, the kiss."

Ray lifted his head off of Max's to look at Max. "The kiss?"

Max was now fidgeting under Ray's gaze. "Yeah"

Ray chuckled a little at how cute Max looked. "Well if you wanted another one why didn't you just asked."

Max looked up to Ray. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ray tilted Max face upwards with one finger. "Really" and gave him a sweet tender kiss on the lips.

After the kiss got to out of hand Ray stopped and took hold of Max's hand and both walked to Ray's car.

They next day Max was still a little angry with Ty for spying on him, and decided as punishment he would not know what happen in the parking lot with Ray.

It was five minutes before lunch when the bell signaling that and announcement would be coming came in.

**_Hey this is your School announcer Tommy, and I'm here with School's director Kai Hiwatari. So Kai how is your upcoming play coming. _**

_**Dude why are you talking like that? **_

_**Just answer the question please. **_

_**Well besides the fact Tommy can't talk right, I want all you fags to come see this play of mine it will be a- **_

_**Kai you can't call the students fags ok?**_

**_Well how about bastards and bitches?_**

_**NO you can't your getting me in trouble. **_

**_Whores and asses? _**

**_Stop Kai. _**

**_Man Tommy your no fun._**

**_I'll get in trouble._**

**_Fine well students of this lame dip shit school come see the play it's a troublesome romance with a happy ending crap. If you like Cinderella you'll thing this, so you all better come. All students in the play come for a meeting today at lunch. And I'm done with this fucking announcement thanks Tommy. _**

_**Thank you Kai well go see the play and have a nice day Bey High. **_

The speaker signaled with a beep as it shut off. But suddenly came back on.

**_Kai you fucking fag! What the hell was your problem?! _**

**_Tommy you always put an act of well behaved and nice not to mention boring, but know we know your true self. _**

_**What so you mean?**_

_**Well that little red light means you're on the air right?**_

_**WHAT!!**_

**_Thanks for joining me, Kai Hiwatari and Tommy you have just be punk'd. Come by and watch the play. _**

The speaker signaled off again, chuckles and giggles spread around room. A bell rang soon after that signaling the end of fourth period and beginning of lunch. And even though Tyson was hungry he passed all the food and headed to the drama room.

But once Max and Tyson arrived, they found it to be locked. The rest of the play's members arrived in groups of one and twos. And finally Kai him self came swinging a key around his finger. And the first thing he said after opening the door was.

"Sit your ass down on the floor, so we can start this meeting." Kai said as he went to the front of the room where a podium stood, everyone quietly took a seat.

Looking around the group Kai asked. "Ok how many of you know at least, **at least**, 2 people in this room?"

Everyone's hand went up.

"Ok now how many of you hang out with those two people?"

No hands where risen.

"Good" Kai said with a nod. Puzzled looks where given.

"Why, well, by the end of this play you will. Everyday instead of hanging out with your fiends you'll be in here talking to get to know each other better. Don't like it to bad and get use to it."

"But Kai thanks to you being late, lunch is over."

Leaning over the podium he lifted Tyson's face up. "Well Tyson it's a good thing I order pizza then."

**.xXx. Meanwhile some else on campus ****.xXx.**

"So Mariah, why are you dressing up as a guy again?" A girl with blue hair asked as she helped Mariah slip on a shirt.

"It's the only why I can be close to Ray."

"So what part are you playing?" Handing over wig next, the blue hair girl watch leaning against a wall.

"The sister." Mariah answered flipping the wig over.

"Well you better be careful, what if you have to get change with them, I think they'll be bond to notice something."

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

**.xXx. Few Minutes later .xXx.**

"You're late."

"Just by a few minutes."

"I said be here at lunch, do you not understand that." Kai yelled.

"Poor Mario, he never had a chance when he walked though those doors." Tyson said to Max, in a low whisper.

"Yup" Max gave a nod.

**.xXx. Later on .xXx.**

"Bravo, you're all here on time." Kai said sarcastically as he clapped. "Now we can start, lets first get you all into charter, go up on the stage."

(A/N: This next part I took from my school's Drama class, I was watching them and it somehow works well for them.)

Kai sat in the audience.

Kai talked clamed and in even breaths. "Now close your eyes focus on breathing, take in this site; all the seats are filled it's opening night, you're in your costume. But it's no longer you costume, no it's your clothes. You are your charter, however you think they stand, stand that way. But don't lose your concentration on breathing. Ok, open your eyes walked the way you imagine they would."

Kai watch them circle the stage. "Good, good"

After about a minute of this Kai told them to mingle, everyone was perfectly in charter. Ray was talking with Tala and Bryan, Robert fussing over Lee and Mario, Max sitting in a corner by himself.

'Hm, Very good' Kai told himself as he looked around the room. He got everyone's attention and told that everyday they will be doing that warm-up till the show or till he though they didn't need to do it anymore.

"I'll be back soon I need to check on the back-up actors, and tell them what to practice." Kai headed to the door but stopped, turned and said calmly. "By the way the costume department will be coming by to measure you for outfits, the costume department is all girls and they will be measuring so you'll be in your underwear."

The cast blink a few times till the all screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

At that Kai poked his head out of the doors he went through and responded.

"One, I don't care if you hate me, 2 stay in charter, 3 if you have to scream, scream What the fuck."

He left again to leave everyone dumfounded.

* * *

KC: Well that's it for now hopefully it won't take me forever to update.

Sanura: Yeah right.

KC: Review please, I beg you, show me you still love this story.


End file.
